


Ever since

by unbelvisoo



Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelvisoo/pseuds/unbelvisoo
Summary: You have probably fancied someone at least once in your life. For Hina, it's the boy that she met at the funfair.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when Hina's parents decided to spend their two-month long vacation in her mother's hometown in Korea. The last time Hina visited Korea was back when she was eight years old.

When her Korean mother married her Japanese father, they decided to settle in Japan. Thus, the reason why she was practically born and bred in Nagoya. Now, she's already eighteen and it's been so long that she could barely remember anything about it.

The moment she stepped out of the plane, Hina felt the cold wind hit her body, making her shiver. She followed her parents while looking around, observing everything.

The cousin of Hina's mother, or her uncle, welcomed them with a bright smile outside the airport before helping them load their luggage inside the car. 

"The last time I saw you, you were really small and cute! Look at you, you're all grown up and pretty" Her uncle beamed and Hina returned the compliment with a smile.

Hina and her mother sat at the back while her father sat beside her uncle. Throughout the trip, Hina stared at the window in silence while her parents and uncle exchanged conversation. Thankfully, her mother taught her to speak Korean so she could understand both languages. The trip from Nagoya to Korea wasn't really tiring but she felt restless to the extent that she didn't realize that they have arrived in their destination already.

They were welcomed warmly by their relatives. Unfortunately, Hina doesn't remember any of them and could only give them an awkward smile. And of course, all her aunt and uncle were delighted to see Hina again. Although she couldn't remember them all, they made sure Hina won't feel out of place.

"Koeun, that's your cousin Hina! You two used to play before" One of Hina's aunt spoke, a girl who is a little taller than her, named Koeun stood beside her.

"Oh.. hi.." Hina spoke shyly and the latter smiled at her. 

"We ought to have a celebration" One of her aunt declared, holding a bottle of wine. All of them headed to the long dining table and ate their dinner. Hina sat beside Koeun as they talk while eating.

Hina doesn't remember vividly but she could recall a moment where she played dolls with another girl before. She assumed it was Koeun.

"You should come with me later, Hina" Koeun said, wiping her mouth dry. "There's a funfair few blocks away from here and my boyfriend will come with us too"

Hina wasn't really tired from the trip but she didn't really expect to be invited out. She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was only eight in the evening. 

"Will that be okay though? Me third wheeling?"

Koeun looked at her before bursting into laughter. "Of course! He'll be surprised to see you"

Hina nodded thoughtfully before munching the last piece of chicken on her plate. The idea of going out tonight would be nice so she agreed to her instantly.

When they stepped outside the house, a boy around their age was waiting in front of the porch. Koeun happily approached the boy while pulling Hina with her and introduced him as her boyfriend. His name was Mark and they had been dating for a long time now. 

As they continued to walk, Koeun shared a lot of things about their neighbourhood. Hina was able to sightsee unique homes around. Of course, Hina also shared how the houses in Nagoya looked like to the two.

Once they reached the entrance of the fair, Koeun happily pulled Hina with her while Mark bought tickets for them. It was colourful around although the event wasn't really big. There were lots of children accompanied by their parents, enjoying all the rides around. Stuffed toys, balloons as well as ice cream and cotton candy stands were available too.

The three of them enjoyed most of the rides but Hina couldn't help but to feel bad for being a third-wheel although the two were very accommodating. With that, she excused herself to the two, claiming that she wanted to 'wander around all by herself' and so they could enjoy some time alone. Koeun insisted that it was alright at first but gave in then. She tried to sound convincing as much as possible although she wasn't familiar to the place.

For Hina, it felt comfortable to walk around at night. Stars are visible from the sky and the moon was hanging up brightly.  
Strolling around, Hina's gaze landed on the small Ferris wheel covered in colourful bright lights. And just like the lights, her eyes gleamed with delight.

She fished out her phone from her pocket and was about to take a photo of the Ferris wheel when someone bumped on her from the back causing her phone to fall on the ground. 

Pissed off, Hina bent down to pick up her phone. When she looked up, there was a figure standing in front of her, a tall boy to be exact, looking up. Hina followed the stranger's gaze and saw a bunch of balloons flying up away from them.

"Shit. I lost it" The boy muttered under his breath but enough for Hina to hear.

Hina checked her phone if it was still working, pressing the screen several times to be sure.

"Oh. I'm sorry about it. Is it still working?" The boy spoke while slightly panting.

She was about to speak but was caught off guard when she made eye contact with the stranger in front of her.

His plain black sweater was the only plain thing about him. The boy in front of her was really tall and attractive. He brushed his fingers through his soft brown hair.

Hina knew she had to look away. She even forgot that she was supposed to be pissed off. "It's still working"

"Thank goodness!" The boy said with a smile and Hina couldn't help but to bite her bottom lip.

"I accidentally let go of those balloons and was chasing after it when I bumped into you"

In response, Hina nodded, looking at the balloons up in the night sky. Not knowing what to do now, Hina was about to leave but was stopped when he spoke again.

"I think this is the first time that I saw you here" The boy said and Hina was unsure if it was a question or not so instead of answering, she only smiled at him.

"Hey! What are you doing there! Let's go!"

Both Hina and the boy moved their gaze towards the three boys standing few steps away from them. All three looked impatient already judging from their facial expressions. The boy in front of her looked at her and flashed a shy smile before walking towards the boys, leaving Hina on her spot.

She didn't look at him anymore and walked to the direction opposite to them. Everything happened swiftly that she forgot to take photo of the carousel anymore. She took a few more steps until he was lost in the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

Hina's mother woke her up at seven o'clock on a Saturday morning. It was too early for her, especially since it's Saturday and they were supposed to be on a vacation. Meaning, she didn't have to wake up that early. "Go to the neighbourhood's supermarket and do some shopping for me"

Still sore from last night's activity, Hina sat up and groaned. "How can I even do that? I'm not familiar with the streets here"

"Koeun will accompany you" Her mother insisted and she was left with no choice but to head to the bathroom.

Surprisingly, most of their relatives have left already except for Koeun's family. They were informed beforehand that they could stay in the house as long as they want since no one live there anymore. The rights of the house were already given to Hina's mother and her siblings when her grandparents died and her aunt and uncle have their own houses already anyway.

After the shower, she headed to the dining table where she found her father reading a newspaper while sipping his coffee and Koeun who was having her breakfast. Hina sat beside Koeun and drank the glass of water on the table.

She was handed with the list of things to buy. "Koeun, help her buy all these, okay?"

Koeun nodded obediently and continued with her breakfast.

Koeun, being a year older than Hina, surprisingly they get along really well although the latter confessed that it's always hard for her to make friends at first.

It was another beautiful weather that day. The two went to the supermarket and bought all the things on the list including an enough supply of shampoo and toothpaste good for a month. Shopping with girls could never go wrong. Hina and Koeun spent most of the time picking the best items. For Hina, it was fascinating since she wasn't really familiar with all the Korean brands.

On their way home, Hina and Koeun decided to stopped off an ice cream store to rest. Hina bought the strawberry while Koeun ended up choosing the vanilla over chocolate. As they enjoyed their ice cream, Hina's gaze landed at the odd looking signage at the door across the street. Koeun simply informed her that it's a bookstore.

"Can we go there?" Hina asked.

"Sure thing. I know the son of the owner but I'm not sure if he's around. Maybe we can ask for a discount then?" Koeun answered with a giggle.

When they entered inside the store, they were welcomed by the faint smell of the books inside and a handsome black-haired boy smiling welcomingly from behind the counter.

"Hi Jeno!" Koeun greeted with a smile. In return, the latter waved back.

"Noona, how can I help?" Jeno inquired, still with a smile plastered on his face.

Koeun pulled Hina closer to her. "Actually I'm not looking for anything but my cousin here is curious about the store so I brought her here"

Jeno seemed pleased so he turned his gaze towards Hina and flashed another charming smile. Hina noted that whenever he smiles, his eyes also form a crescent shape. "I'm Jeno, by the way"

"I'm Hina" She informed him.

The three were interrupted when the door opened, signalling new customer. Jeno excused himself for a moment so he could assist the new customer "Help yourself"

So the two walked towards the bookshelves, scanning all the books inside. Koeun followed her behind, nudging her close. "So what do you think of him?"

"Eh? About Jeno?" Hina asked in confusion, studying Koeun's face. "Well, I honestly think he's cute"

"I know that. And oh, I forgot you two are same age"

"That's nice then" Hina replied. She continued to scan the books of her reach with her fingertips.

"Your type?" Koeun asked again, but this time it was a sudden question.

Her eyebrow raised in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Jeno. Is he your type?"

Hina peeked behind the shelf to stare at Jeno. Tall, lean and handsome and his personality seemed nice so there's no reason for Hina not to like someone like him. "Maybe"

"What do you even mean by maybe?" Koeun asked with one of her eyebrow raised. Hina ignored her anyway and walked towards the counter.

"I guess we'll just come back. I have to make my research about the interesting books nowadays before I buy one" Hina said with a smile and Jeno nodded in agreement.

"Sure thing!"

Back at the house, the two went straight to the kitchen where their mothers were busy cooking for the lunch. On the other hand, Hina went straight to her supposed room while Koeun told them that she'll go home first. They live around the corner anyway.

The following days was uneventful. While Hina's parents were busy meeting up with their friends, and Koeun studying at tutoring center, Hina was starting to get bored all by herself inside the house. She refused to meet her parent's friends so she had no choice but to stay inside.

She decided to kill time with a book she brought with her all the way from Japan. It was her favourite book from Haruki Murakami. Lying down at the living room's couch, flipping through the pages of the book she was holding. After a few minutes, she was already engrossed with the story she was reading that she didn't realized her phone had been ringing for minutes already.

"Unnie, I'm sorry I didn't realize my phone was ringing" Hina answered.

"No problem. Anyway, I finished my class early today. Do you want to go out today? Mark and his friends will join us too"

'Sounds great!' Hina thought. It would be nice to get out, enjoying the sunlight outside. She was bored anyway. "Will it be okay if I join you guys?"

Hina heard Koeun scoffed before she answered. "Of course! I want to introduce you to them anyway"

"Sure then. Where are we going to meet anyway?" Hina stood up and went straight to the cabinet, scanning the clothes she brought with her. "And what do I wear?"

"Just wear whatever you have in your wardrobe! And I'll just send someone over there who will fetch you" Koeun said with enthusiasm. "And oh, don't wear short skirt or dress"

Her eyebrow raised. "Why?"

"That's a secret. Now go ahead and get dressed. I'll send someone over there"

Hina finished preparing in no time. And just like what Koeun asked her to, she didn't wear dress or skirt. Instead, she wore shorts and an oversized pink sweater. She also let her hair down and combed her fringe with her fingers, making sure she looked decent in front of everyone later. Her excitement increased when she heard the sound of an engine stopping right in front of the porch.

Making a quick glance at the mirror, Hina smiled to herself, pleased, before walking towards the door.

When Hina opened the door, she could see a black motorcycle parked in front of the house and a familiar figure leaning on it. Hina took a few more steps until she was closer to the person.

Just right then, the person turned his back and that was when Hina had a good look of him. It was that guy from the funfair.

"Are you Koeun noona's cousin?" The boy asked, smiling.

Hina nodded. "Are you the person Koeun unnie said she was going to send over to fetch me?"

The boy flashed a smile, it was almost too charming that Hina couldn't help but to bite her bottom lip. "I'm Jaemin"

"Hina" She spat. "I'm Hina"

In return, Jaemin nodded and handed one of the helmet he was holding. "Here, wear this"

She hesitated and took a step away. Hina have absolutely no experience riding a motorcycle. Aside from no seatbelts and airbags, she believed that motorcycle are much more dangerous than a car.

"Are you scared?" His voice laced with concern. Hina glanced at him and nodded hesitantly. 

"Never rode one" Hina answered honestly.

Jaemin nodded thoughtfully. "Then let's do it now"

Hina blinked a few times, as if she didn't hear what he said. "What do you mean?"

Flashing a gleaming smile, dazing her for a moment, he spoke again. "I'll make sure you will not get hurt. No scratches or anything. I promise"

She stared at the motorcycle for a moment. On the other hand, Jaemin got on his motorcycle as he waited for her. Hina sighed a few more times before getting on the motorcycle. 

"Do you know how to wear the helmet?" Jaemin inquired.

Hina put the helmet on her head but wasn't sure if it was right. Jaemin noticed her so he turned around and helped her wear it properly. They were too close to each other that Hina could even smell his cologne.

"There you go" He declared with a smile. She mumbled a 'thank you' before looking away. "Hold me tight"

Blushing, she moved her hands and held his jacket. Jaemin let out a small laugh. "If that's how you're going to hold me then I'm afraid you might fall. I drive really fast"

Unconsciously, as scared she is, Hina immediately circled her arms tightly on his waist. Unbeknownst to Hina, Jaemin smiled to himself. 

For some odd reason, Hina felt utterly safe despite having no experience riding a motorcycle prior to it.


	3. Chapter 3

The warm breeze gently blew over as they travelled through a highway up to a meadow. While Jaemin's looking ahead at the road, Hina took the time to appreciate the great scenery around her. Everything was green as what Hina noted to herself. Thankfully, the weather was great and the sky was a perfect shade of blue. 

The two exchanged some comments about the weather but after that they fell into silence. There's nothing much to talk about and Hina didn't want to bother him while driving.

Jaemin stopped all of a sudden and pulled out his phone from his pocket. It seemed that it had been vibrating for quite some time so he swiped the screen to answer the incoming call. Although Hina couldn't hear clearly, she was sure it was her cousin Koeun.

"Chill, Sis. I'm not going to kidnap your cousin" He said with a soft chuckle. "I just took the longer route"

Jaemin glanced at her for a moment before handling the phone to Hina. "She wanted to talk to you"

Immediately, Hina took over the call. "Yeah?"

"Just checking if you're still alive" Koeun answered. "But seriously, where are you two? You should be here by now"

"We'll be there soon. Bye!" Hina spoke as she immediately ended the call.

"The nerve you have" Jaemin spoke. "We could never do that to Koeun noona"

Her eyebrow narrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? Like end the call?"

"Something like that. Anyway, she nags like a mom" Jaemin whined. Hina couldn't help but to agree.

Eventually they arrived at the place. Among all the boys waiting at the meadow, Koeun stood out since she was the only girl. She was standing with her arms crossed. As the two walked side by side towards the others, Hina could not help but to feel nervous. Everyone was looking at them.

At least three blankets were on the grassy field, enough to accommodate them. Aside from Mark, another familiar face was there. She didn't really expect to see Jeno with them too. 

Koeun pulled her closer as she introduced her to the others. "This is Hina, my cousin"

Hina awkwardly waved a hand but didn't say anything.

"The one beside Jeno, his name is Renjun" Koeun pointed out and the latter flashed a smile. "And that two little kids over there are Jisung and Chenle"

"What do you mean, kids?" The boy with a pale skin spoke. "I'm not a kid. Jisung's the kid one"

"Whatever you say" Koeun rolled her eyes. "And that boy with a creepy smile on his face, his name is Donghyuck. Just stay away from him and you'll be fine"

"What are you saying, noona. She might believe you" The boy, named Donghyuck whined. "By the way, how old is she?"

"I'm eighteen" Hina answered.

"Great. Another same-age friends!"

Koeun pulled her to sit on the ground too. Hina's lips curved into a smile when her gaze met with Jeno's. In return, Jeno smiled at her too. He was about to say something but was interrupted when Donghyuck shoved the guitar on Jeno's lap. "Play something and I'll sing" 

Jeno began to play a slow melody. Donghyuck didn't sing at first and rather enjoyed the soft music flowing down from the guitar. Others went quiet and enjoyed the music as well.

"Do you guys usually do this?" Hina whispered to Koeun. Back in her hometown in Japan, Hina and her friends would usually visit an ice cream parlour or coffee shop when they hang out so she wasn't really used to the kind of set-up they have. 

"This is how we usually hang out. If we go to the mall it will take an hour of a ride" She answered. "There isn't much anything to do here so we usually enjoy small things like this. less stress and more relaxing"

Hina nodded thoughtfully. They were understandably far from such places anyway. "How did you guys meet though?"

"They're all Mark's friends. I think they all attended the same tutorial class before and eventually became a gang"

"You're the only girl?" Hina inquired.

Koeun shook her head. "No. There's Lami but she went out to get us something to eat. She lose so it's the price she needs to pay. She's the youngest by the way but she's really tall so it's not noticeable"

Just right on time, a girl plopped down on the mat with a bag of chips and drinks. "That's it. I'm not going to lose that stupid game anymore"

The girl glared at Donghyuck who seemed to not care and wiped the sweats on her forehead.

"That's Lami" Koeun spoke. "Hey, Lami! This is Hina. The one that I told you about"

Lami's lips automatically curved into a smile when her eyes met with Hina's. "Koeun told me about you. I'm the youngest so I can call you unnie right?"

Hina blinked a few times before nodding her head. "Err, sure"

"Get used to it. She's really easygoing" Koeun whispered to Hina before diverting her attention back to Mark who was talking to her before. A moment later, Donghyuck started singing and Hina was surprised that the boy had a really beautiful voice. 

They drank and watched Jeno as he strummed while Donghyuck sang. With her eyes on him, drinking her coke and listening to a percent combination of the soft melody and Donghyuck's beautiful voice, she felt relaxed. Hina couldn't help but to admire Jeno as she watched him play the guitar. She was interrupted when Jaemin sat beside her. They smiled at each other but nobody dared to speak.

Lost in her thoughts, Hina realized that she had seen Jaemin before. She was sure of it but she was trying to recall where. Was it the supermarket? Or their neighbour? Just then, she realized that he was the guy she met at the fun fair.

Unbeknown to Hina, Jaemin was watching her. Hina didn't even realize that she was smiling to herself until Jaemin spoke. "Are you alright?"

She snapped from her thoughts as soon as she heard his voice. Jaemin was looking at her with an amused smile plastered on his face.

"Do you remember me?" Hina asked him.

Jaemin stared at her for a moment before he responded. "What do you mean?"

"I guess you don't. It's nothing special anyway" She shrugged at the thought and was about to divert her attention back to Jeno when Jaemin spoke again.

"The fun fair. You were that girl, right?"

"You remember!" Hina smiled at him.

"What a coincidence" Jaemin replied. "What a small world, too"

The two were interrupted when Koeun moved closer to them. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing" Hina quickly snapped.

Koeun snickered to the two for not letting her join their conversation while the two laughed. Soon they started talking about other things like how good the weather was today, or how was the trip going there. 

Jaemin excused himself when his phone began vibrating. Immediately, he answered the call with a smile and walked a few steps away from everyone. 

"He looked happy" Hina said, pertaining to Jaemin who was smiling from ear-to-ear while talking to someone over the phone.

Koeun followed Hina's gaze before she spoke. "Well, he's probably talking to his girlfriend"


	4. Chapter 4

Hina would be lying if she wasn't disappointed to find out that he has a girlfriend. What a pity, she thought. Although it wasn't really surprisingly since good-looking people are always taken. With that, Hina decided to just forget him and move on with her life. It's not like she wanted him very much anyway.

The house was never deserted. Every time there would be someone who would pay her parents a visit while Hina couldn't care less. She would quickly hide in her room, keeping herself busy so that her parents wouldn't bother her. 

On weekends, Hina decided to drop by the bookstore to find some books to read. Even on break, Koeun was still busy studying so Hina had no choice but to spend most of the time alone.

When she entered inside, she was immediately welcomed by the ever-so-cheerful Jeno. In return, she quickly smiled at him and approached him. "Good to see you again"

"Are you finally going to buy a book?" Jeno inquired with a smile.

Hina nodded, glancing at the bookshelves. "Definitely, but I'm not looking for anything in particular. What would you recommend?" 

He tilted his head to one side, thinking carefully. "Most girls like romance novels, are you one of them too?"

"Maybe" Hina replied, then began scanning the books on the shelf. "But I'm not in the mood for that"

"Awww.. Heartbroken?"

Hina scrutinized him for a moment before she spoke. "Not really"

"Hmm, I guess love quarrel with your boyfriend?" Jeno pressed.

"I don't have a boyfriend" She quickly answered.

Jeno's eyebrow raised, his face plastered with a teasing smile. With how Jeno was looking at her, it was just then that Hina asked herself if she said something weird.

"Just give me any book you have "

"Well, then..." Jeno mumbled, his fingers brushing on the books at the shelf behind him. "How about this"

Hina looked down at the book he was holding. "Norwegian Wood?"

"Mmm, right. Written by a Japanese author. It's not romance, by the way"

"Sounds interesting enough" Hina muttered with a smile. "How much will this be?"

"That's ten dollars for you" Jeno answered with a smile as he scanned the book before putting it on a paper bag. While Jeno was busy with the cash register, Hina checked all the possible pockets on her clothes to check if she has more money but failed miserably.

"Wait, I think I can't get the book today. I'm kinda short right now"

Jeno scanned her from head to toe before speaking. "Yeah, I know you're really short"

In return, Hina glared at the latter. "I mean, I only have five dollars with me right now. Well, maybe I can go home first to get money and then just come back-"

"Nah, that's fine" Jeno declared while smiling.

"Uhh, no. Let me just come back later" Hina insisted but failed when Jeno handed the paper bag to her.

"For the remaining five dollars, how about you buy me a meal instead?" Jeno grinned.

"Why does it sound like you're asking me on a date?" Hina answered with an awkward laugh. She was actually joking but it seemed that Jeno took the bait.

"Well, consider it a date, then"

His words sent shivers of awareness on her skin, losing her thought for a moment. Having no experience in love, she wasn't really used to experience such things. She mentally counted one to five, waiting for him to take back his words or what, but he didn't. She could see the amusement plastered on his face.

Hina thought it wouldn't be that bad to go out with someone like Jeno although she mentally reminded herself to ask Koeun later about the latter. After all, it's just a meal. Aside from his handsome face, Jeno seemed like a gentleman too. 

When Hina arrived back to the house, she immediately ran straight to her room. Enthusiastically, she hurriedly read the book but got bored after a few more minutes. It wasn't because the book was not interesting, it was just because she was too distracted thinking about other things.

The next day Hina decided to meet up with Koeun. The older was going to buy some stuff at the wholesale market that was an hour away from their place so she decided to tag along. Besides, there isn't much activity to do at home.

Thankfully, there was no traffic so they reached their destination in no time. They spent at least an hour checking every store, comparing prices before buying the items they need. When they were done, they decided to have their lunch at a Chinese restaurant that had an eye-catching signage outside.

They settled at the table in the center of the restaurant. While waiting for their order, Hina took the opportunity to ask Koeun about Jeno.

"He's a good kid. Doesn't really get in trouble and have good reputation in school" Koeun commented, sipping her iced tea. "And I think he's into sports"

Hina nodded thoughtfully.

"Eh, why do you ask?" Koeun inquired.

"Well I think he's an interesting guy" Hina answered. "Yesterday I went to their shop and bought a book. I was short in cash but he told me I can just pay the remaining amount by buying him a meal"

Koeun almost frowned. "Is he that stingy?"

Hina hid her smile. Thankfully, Koeun did not think much about it. "Anyway, he's a good kid. I approve"

"Approve of what?" Hina asked.

Koeun leaned her back to the chair. "Approve of you two going out. Of course I won't let you hang out with some delinquent kid out there"

Their conversation was cut off when the waitress arrived with their orders. They wasted no time and finished their food instantly. Just when they were about to leave, Koeun froze in her spot. Confused, Hina followed her gaze and saw a couple walking with their fingers intertwined. She knew she had never seen the two.

"Who are they?" Hina asked curiously. Koeun did not answer. She glanced at the latter and saw her frowning. "Unnie, is there something wrong?"

"There is something wrong" Koeun muttered and started walking, following the couple. Hina didn't know what to do so she followed behind.

"Hey, Minseo!"

The couple looked back. While the man seemed confused, the woman clearly looked shocked. Hina came up with the thought that the girl must be related to Koeun. Who is she? Is she Mark's other woman? Hina could only assume things for now.

"Babe, can you go first? I'll meet you there in a few minutes" The woman excused herself. Although the man was confused, he obeyed her anyway and left.

"Koeun, it's been a long time" The woman spoke softly. Judging from her appearance, she was dressed in such classy way, emphasizing her pretty features. Hina also noted that she definitely looked slightly older than the two of them. 

"Stop pretending" Koeun hissed.

The woman's eyes widen in surprise but she kept her composure. "Koeun, that's not how you talk to your sunbae"

"Sunbae, my ass" Koeun spat. Even Hina was shocked at how Koeun was speaking ill towards her. "I'll get straight to my point. If you're just going to date someone else, don't hurt Jaemin anymore and just break up with him"

Her last sentence made Hina gasped.

"You don't really understand" The woman retorted back.

"Understand what? You being a whore? How are you even going to clear your name? You weren't there when Jaemin became depressed because you left him and now that he's happy because you two are back together, you're stabbing him behind his back again?"

Minseo looked nervous. "Just, just don't tell him about this for now. I'll tell him myself"

"End things with him and don't ever show your face to us!" Koeun angrily said. Thankfully, the road was deserted so they did not attract the attention of any passerby. 

Minseo, on the other hand, just quickly bowed her head and left. Sure, who would not be embarrassed after what just happened? Especially being labelled as a whore by someone supposedly younger than you?

When she left, Hina spoke. "What was that all about"

Koeun sighed loudly. "Jaemin's girlfriend"

"That girl's cheating on him" Hina commented. "And she's older than us?"

"She's just a year older than me" Koeun replied dryly.

Hina actually wanted to hear more about them but decided to brush off the thought anyway. Maybe some other time, she thought.

She couldn't help but to feel bad towards Jaemin. Although they only met twice, he seemed like a good person to her. No one deserves to be cheated on.

"Was I too harsh?" Koeun inquired suddenly and Hina could only nod at her.

The following day, Hina ran into Jaemin at the supermarket. Hina was actually hoping he didn't see her but he did. He was smiling when he approached her and Hina felt bad for not returning the same sentiment. She found it hard to smile towards him after what she witnessed.

"How have you been?" Jaemin asked with a smile.

"Good. I was a bit busy" Hina answered. "What about you?"

"Bored. My parents will be away this week so I'm all alone. I'm planning a sleepover, I hope you could come"

"Eh? Just us?" Hina blinked a few times.

Jaemin studied her face for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Silly. Of course others will be there too. Let Koeun noona know about this and I'll inform the others"

"Ah" Hina bit her lip. She realized how dumb she must have looked when she asked him such thing. Why would he ask a girl he barely knew to spend some time with him on his house despite having a girlfriend? Jaemin doesn't look like a cheater in Hina's eyes.

"You're cute" Jaemin commented while staring at her. Quickly, Hina looked away.

"Anyway, see you around" Jaemin spoke and waved a hand before leaving her on her spot. It took her a few more seconds before she looked back but he wasn't there anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Koeun would be a perfect girlfriend if she does not have a sharp-tongue. Unfortunately, the girl could really stab someone with tongue like hers. Watching Mark and Koeun bicker, Hina could only shook her head and enjoy her ice cream cake.

"I reminded you about it already" Koeun spoke. "You never listen to me"

Mark, who was looking down while rubbing the back of his neck spoke. "Sorry about that"

Hina thought Mark deserved a trophy, or a medal at least, for putting up with Koeun despite her nagging.

It was just another Friday morning. What were they fighting about again? It was the preparation for the party they're going to throw for Lami's birthday. Mark was supposed to be the one who will prepare the balloons but unfortunately, the boy forgot about it. Hina couldn't blame him though, boys can't be assigned in preparing materials for parties anyway. 

While the two continued to bicker inside the coffee shop, Hina kept herself busy by reading the book she bought. Surprisingly, she was enjoying the flow of the story. The main characters as well as the setting of the story was in Japan so it was easier for Hina to relate.

She lost track of them time and then realized that she was too engrossed in reading the book when Mark stood up and excused himself. "Mom, don't nag me anymore"

Koeun hissed at the word Mom. Mark left with a smile of victory plastered on his face.

"Sometimes, I'm not sure if I'm Mark's girlfriend or his mother" Koeun said as she slumped on the couch.

"Spare him" Hina replied. "He deserves a kudos for tolerating someone like you"

Koeun glared at her but didn't say anything. They went silent for a moment but it wasn't an awkward silences. Besides, there was a soft melody flowing from the small speaker inside the coffee shop.

"By the way, I saw Jaemin yesterday" Hina said, putting down her spoon on the plate. "He seemed really happy and it doesn't look like his girlfriend told her about it already"

"What do we expect? Ah, if only I could tell Jaemin about it myself. I just don't want to be involved with their problem" Koeun sighed.

"Let's not get involve. It's still early so let's wait more"

"Ah, you're right" Koeun mumbled.

"He's also planning a sleepover at his place sometime this week. He told me to tell you about this"

"Sounds exciting. We'll definitely come, right?" Koeun asked with a smile.

"Of course" Hina answered. Back in Japan, she would sleep over her friend's house but that mostly for school purposes. Besides, they are all girls so it wasn't as exciting as it is compared now.

"I just hope Minseo will never be there" Koeun added, sipping her latte.

"I guess you really hate her that much" Hina commented.

Koeun nodded. "Not only me but everyone in the circle. We've all been friends for god how long so we really treat each other as siblings. Well, except for Mark and I of course"

"Rather than siblings, it feels like you and Mark are their parents"

In return, Koeun jokingly hit her arm. "But really. Jaemin was really devastated when Minseo broke up with him. She's like his first love so it wasn't really easy"

Hina nodded thoughtfully. First love is such a strong word and Hina could only imagine Jaemin finding out that his girlfriend is apparently cheating on him. "How did they meet?"

"Not sure" Koeun replied. "But I think their families are really close. I remember one time Jaemin mentioned about it"

"Oh, I see" Hina nodded again but didn't say anything.

That night at dinner, Hina's parents seemed to approve of her sleeping over at a friend's house. She decided to seek approval early so she wouldn't have to worry about it later. Even her mother was more enthusiastic about the sleep over. Of course she told them that the friend is a female. If she told them that it's a boy, they would probably locked her inside the house instead. It's not that she was going to tell them anyway.

"I'm glad that you already made friends here" Her mother spoke.

Truth is, Hina isn't a social butterfly and was rather quiet and reserved. She always believed that few friends means more than any number. Thankfully, Koeun was there to introduce her to more people. 

"All thanks to Koeun unnie" Hina answered before taking a bite of the meat.

"I also heard that Koeun's dating? Did you meet the guy?"

Hina shrugged. "A few times already. He's kind"

There was a brief silence before her mother spoke again. "How about his friends? Did you meet them too? Are you close with any boys in particular?"

Her mother's tone sounded careful that it made Hina almost laugh. Obviously, there's something behind the question. "They're good kids"

"That's nice, then"

Hina had a few number of crushes. One of them was her senior and neighbor Nakamoto Yuta whom she really admired for his charming smile and nice personality. He would often help Hina on her homework especially with Math. Sadly, the boy already graduated from their school and moved to Tokyo to finish his studies. Despite studying in an all-girls school, Her friends also introduced her to some boys from the other schools. She went on a few group dates too but none of them worked out.

She decided to keep quiet for the rest of the dinner. When they finished, she volunteered to wash the dishes then went to the living room to join her father who was too engrossed with the soccer game being played on the television. 

Hina kept herself busy with her phone and accidentally stumbled upon Minseo's SNS account through Koeun's friends list. Her account was filled of pictures with her friends and none with her supposed boyfriend Jaemin.

She couldn't help but to feel bad for him. She may not know the entire story about them but with what she saw for the past few days should be enough to pity the boy.

Just then, at the same exact time, she received a friend request from Jaemin.

Unknowingly, her heart started beating faster. Hina waited for a few minutes before accepting the request. She looked over to her father who was still excited while watching the soccer match. She had no idea what was so exciting about it but she decided to let it be.

She contemplated whether to send a message or just wait for him to send a message to her instead. Unfortunately, for Hina whose skin was as thin as a paper, decided to choose the latter, and waited for nothing.

The following days she received a message from Koeun. Apparently, everyone decided to hold the sleepover that night. With that, she immediately packed some clothes and other necessities on her travel bag.

Thankfully her parents didn't mind it at all. 'As long as you're with Koeun', they said. 

Hina and Koeun arrived in front of a house that looked like it had been finished last week. The faint smell of the paint was lingering on their nose.

Koeun pressed the doorbell and it took them a few seconds before the door opened revealing Jaemin. Just like always, the boy had a welcoming smile plastered on his face.

"Just in time. Others are already here except Mark hyung" He spoke. The two entered inside and while Koeun seemed to be really familiar with the house, Hina was being careful not to knock any furniture around.

She wasn't expecting anything but shockingly, their house looked warm and cozy. The walls were painted light yellow so it made the house look warm. The furniture were set up neatly, emphasizing every detail. Hina remembered that Koeun once mentioned that they usually visit Jaemin's house since his mother would invite them. No wonder Koeun looked comfortable inside.

As they entered in the living room, the two were welcomed by others including Jeno who was playing jenga on the floor with Renjun and Donghyuck.

"I'll get back to you guys later. I'll just finish something in the kitchen. Make yourself at home" Jaemin spoke before leaving the others.

"As expected from chef-min" Jisung cheered before joining the others playing jenga.

Hina sat at the couch, watching the others while Koeun decided to help Jaemin at the kitchen. 

"Do you want to join us?" Jeno asked after observing Hina being quiet all by herself.

She shook her head. "I'll just watch"

A few moments later, Jaemin and Koeun invited everyone for the dinner. Surprisingly, Jaemin was known to be good at cooking and loves to cook for his friends.

Mark, who was late after running an errand finally joined the others. When they finished dinner, they decided to play rock, paper, scissors for the one who will wash the dishes. Unluckily, Hina and Jeno lose so they had do wash the dishes together. Hina didn't mind it actually since one of her usual tasks at home was to wash the dishes.

The two stood side by side as they wash the dishes.

"I'm very unlucky when it comes to rock, paper, scissors" Jeno began, scrubbing the plates with a sponge. "Whenever we do this, I always end up losing"

Hina looked at him before she spoke. "I'm the one in-charge of washing the dishes at home so this isn't new to me"

As they continued to wash the dishes, Hina couldn't help but to think that their situation was somewhat romantic. 

The scenario in her mind was: washing the dishes with her loved one, filling the sink with water to soak the plates, sneakily holding hands under the water. Hina could only bite the insides of her cheeks to prevent herself from smiling too much.

When they finished, they joined the others gathered at the living room. They planned to watch some horror movies for the night. Everyone seemed really excited, including Hina. For the girls, Jaemin instructed them to sleep on his room while the boys will sleep on the living room.

The first thing Hina noticed when they entered Jaemin's room was the paint on the wall. It was a light blue, perfect color for Jaemin. Hina had fantasies that boy's room would look messy and smelled awful but Jaemin's room was opposite of her imagination. Everything looked neat.

"Jaemin's room wasn't this clean before, right?" Lami commented, throwing her bag on the bed. "It's not like there's a special occasion today anyway"

There was a picture of him smiling genuinely on the bedside table. Looking at the photo, she assumed he was at least four years old.

"Hina, you sleep on the bed with Lami. I'll sleep on the mattress" Koeun demanded and being the oldest, the two could only follow.

When they finished unpacking, they joined the others who was already setting up the DVD player. After a few minutes they settled with watching The Conjuring.

Hina sat crossed legged on the floor with others while the couch was already occupied by Jisung and Chenle. She looked behind and saw Koeun and Mark sitting side by side, with Koeun's head resting on Mark's shoulder. She smiled at the scene.

Throughout the movie, the youngest including Lami would bicker over small things like what the girl was wearing so in the end, none of them got scared. They decided to choose another movie while the others began preparing to sleep.

Since there were just one bathroom, others waited for their turn to shower. Hina decided to wait outside to get some fresh air.

She was about to put on her earphones when the door opened. She looked behind and saw Jaemin peeking through the door. "There you are"

Jaemin walked out and sat next to her. "Why are you waiting here?"

"Just wanted to get some fresh air" Hina answered with a smile. "You have a nice house"

"We started renovating the house months ago so it looks new" Jaemin commented.

Truthfully, Hina didn't know what to say so she remained silent, looking at the dark sky above her. She couldn't think of any topic to start aside from his house.

"Am I bothering you? Do you prefer to be alone?" Jaemin asked suddenly, staring at her expectantly.

She shook her head vigorously. "I don't mind at all"

"You went silent though" Jaemin replied.

Hina stretched her legs, letting her slippers touch the pavement. "I just didn't know what to talk about" 

"I want to join you here so you wouldn't feel alone" Jaemin said.

Hina glanced at him. Even under the night sky, Jaemin looked like he was glowing. Especially when he smiles. Hina was about to speak when the door opened again, revealing Renjun.

"You guys, come inside. Let's do something"

Gathered at the living room, everyone sat in circles, crossed-legged. Everyone doesn't have a clue about what game they were going to play except for Renjun who seemed to be excited on his own.

"So I thought of something fun. Here on my hands are names of everyone" Renjun stretched out his hands that was full of small folded papers. "You have to pick one and for the name that you picked, you have to write something for that person"

"What do you mean something?" Koeun asked.

"Anything. If you want to curse that person, go ahead" Renjun answered with a grin. "Or if you want to confess to someone, go ahead too" He spoke again, eyeing Jisung who was awkwardly looking away.

"What if that someone knew my handwriting?" Lami inquired.

Renjun tilted his head. "Well, if you're left-handed, use your right hand and if you're right-handed, use the other one then" 

"Sounds good. Come on, let's do it now" Chenle spoke.

Renjun then stretched out his hands and everyone began picking up the folded paper. After making sure that everyone has its own paper, they carefully opened the paper and checked the name of the one they got.

Hina carefully opened the paper. Jaemin

Instinctively, she looked over to Jaemin who was still looking at his own paper. What does she want to say to him?

Hina stared at the name on the paper she was holding. The first thing she thought was about his girlfriend. It might be wrong but she couldn't think of anything other than that.

Renjun clapped his hand, getting everyone's attention. "Now, let's write a message or something to that person"

Still, she couldn't think of something to say even after Renjun handed them a pen. Hina looked at everyone who seemed to be busy writing already. She doesn't even care about who picked her name anymore.

In the end, Hina decided to write something vague. 'I genuinely wish you happiness because you deserve it'.

"And now, let's close our eyes and put the paper in front of the person you picked"

Hina glance at Jaemin who was still unaware of the look she was giving him. Thankfully, he was just sitting in front of her so it would be easier for her to place the paper in front of him. 

As soon as Renjun gave them the signal, everyone closed their eyes and placed the paper in front of the person they picked. During the process, Donghyuck complained that the person who picked his name threw the paper on his face, making everyone laugh.

When Hina opened her eyes, she doubtfully took the paper in front of her. She looked around first. Koeun seemed confused with the message she got, Chenle clearly looked disappointed while Jisung who was sitting beside him looked happy. Mark and Renjun was smiling and Lami was having a hard time reading the message because of the penmanship. Donghyuck was trying to peek at the paper of others while Jeno was looking at everyone. 

When her gaze landed on Jaemin who was staring at the paper with a smile on his face, she couldn't help but to smile as well. Thankfully, she made him smile despite her vague and short message.

She stared at the paper on her hand and carefully opened it.

Her eyes widen as soon as she read the message on the paper.

'Hina, I think I like you'


	6. Chapter 6

"Hina? Are you listening to me?"

Hina's mind mind was spinning with thoughts she couldn't get out of her head. It has been days since she received the paper and still she couldn't get over it. Her relationship towards her newfound friends somehow changed too. Instead of joining them to hang out, she would usually sit out and stay at home. Whenever the notification pops out from their group chat, she would mute it.

It was only today when Koeun was able to ask her cousin to visit her house. She knew it has been days since Hina last stepped out of their house so after several attempts to invite the latter, she made it.

"Hina?"

Hina snapped back to reality when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

The older woman sighed heavily as she slumped into the couch. "Never mind. My mouth is too lazy to speak again"

"Oh come on!" Hina whined, joining Koeun who was on the couch. "Is it about Mark again?"

Koeun shook her head. "See. You don't even know who I was talking about"

Hina could only chuckle. "Just tell me"

The two were interrupted when they heard the sound of car engine from outside the house. They both shared a look before Koeun stood up to open the door. Hina, on the other hand peers through the window. Much to her surprise her breath hitched when she saw Jaemin pulled up in the driveway, hands busy carrying paper bags. When he reached the door, Koeun help him carry the stuff on his arms.

"Mark asked me to drop these off" Jaemin muttered as he followed Koeun inside the house. He was about to speak again but was cut short when he saw Hina sitting at the couch, staring at him.

"Hey" He called out.

Hina flashed a small smile.

Jaemin's eyes never left her figure even when Koeun took the remaining bags on his arm. Hina rubbed her palm on the pillow on her lap, trying her best not to look at Jaemin whose gaze still locked on her.

"This should be enough for Lami's birthday I guess" Koeun commented as she examined the contents inside the paper bags. The table were now filled with decorating stuff for Lami's birthday which will be in two days. "Anyway, Jaem just sit there and I'll prepare a drink for you"

"Orange juice, please" Jaemin winked before sitting on the other side of the couch.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of them. While Hina pretended to be busy with her phone, Jaemin finally spoke. "I haven't seen you after the sleep over"

"Oh that.." Hina spoke hesitantly. As if there was a light bulb that lit up inside her mind, she answered again. "I've been busy knitting"

"Knitting?" He echoed. "In summer."

Upon realizing what she said must've sounded stupid, Hina looked down to her feet. Jaemin couldn't help but to smile at the view of Hina looking embarrassed.

Koeun walked out of the kitchen with a tray filled with juice and biscuits. She placed the tray on the table and plopping down between the two. Hina finally sighed, which she had been holding back for a moment. Somehow she was relieved when Jaemin wasn't close anymore. The three spent the afternoon recalling the things that happened during the sleep over.

At some point during their conversation, Hina couldn't help but to notice how better when Jaemin laughs heartily. The way his eyes lit up as the corner of his thin lips curved upwards reminds her of the sunshine. Hina didn't even realized that she was staring at the boy until Koeun stood up after her phone started ringing, leaving the two again. This time, Jaemin inched closer to her and spoke.

"I feel like you grew distant from us after the sleep over. Is there something wrong?" Jaemin asked suddenly, making her get caught off guard.

Instantly, Hina shook her head. "No, not really. You've all been nice to me"

He nodded thoughtfully. "I was just worried"

Somehow, she felt bad for making the latter worry for nothing. She was about to speak again but was stopped when Koeun arrived back. "You two, can you do something for me?"

 

 

Walking under the scorching hot sun, Hina felt the t-shirt she was wearing was already being soaked with her sweat. After Koeun's conversation over the phone, the older asked the two to order the cake for Lami's birthday. Apparently, Donghyuck who was originally in charge of the cake forgot to order it making Koeun grew worried.

They decided not to take the motorcycle with them since it wasn't really far for a walk and Koeun suggested them to walk so they can 'get to know each other' more. Hina thought it was a silly idea and was about to protest but Jaemin agreed otherwise. In the end, Hina could only follow Jaemin's footsteps outside.

Going back to their previously interrupted conversation, Jaemin inquired again. "Do you still remember the note you received that night?"

Hina nervously gulped down. "Yes, why?"

"I still remember mine. The one who wrote for me probably cares for me" Jaemin answered with a smile.

Hina smiled too. "Did that make you feel happy?"

"Of course!" He spoke. "What about you?"

"Well, it made me confused" Hina replied, looking down the pavement as they continue to walk.

His eyebrows knitted together. "Confused. How's that?"

With a sigh, she spoke. "Someone confessed to me"

"Oh"

There are six guys, well, excluding Mark since he's already with Koeun. And out of the six boys, there is someone who likes her.

"By any chance, is that the reason why you became distant towards us?"

"Somehow" Hina said. "But who knows? Someone must've pulled a prank on me"

"I don't think so?" Jaemin answered simply, leaving Hina confused. Somehow he sounded as if he knew the intention of that person really well. With that, Hina couldn't help but to suspect him.

Instead of answering, she walked a few steps away from him. Jaemin, on the other note, walked forward to catch her steps. As soon as they arrived at the bake shop, Hina immediately sat in front of the fan and tied her hair in a bun. Beads of sweats forming on her forehead.

While Jaemin was busy ordering the cake, flashing his handsome features to the staffs, making them internally faint, Hina's eyes gaze caught a familiar figure in front of the bake shop. Immediately, she walked outside and tapped the shoulder of the person.

"Oh, hey" Jeno looked back, utterly surprised with the appearance of the girl in front of him. "What are you doing here all alone?"

Hina shook her head. "No, I'm with Jaemin"

"Jaemin?" He repeated, looking around. "Where is he?"

"Inside" she answered, pointing at Jaemin who was still at the counter. "We're ordering cake for Lami. Donghyuck forgot to order"

"Ah, right" he nodded.

"How about you?" Hina inquired.

"I'm waiting for someone" Jeno spoke with a smile.

"Oh, I get it" Hina grinned.

Jeno shook his head. "Yeah, girlfriend"

"Oh" Hina snapped. She was just going to tease him but didn't know that he actually have a girlfriend.

"Huh? You actually believed it?" Jeno asked incredulously and rested him palm on top of her head. "You're really cute"

It made her flustered for a moment before carefully removing Jeno's hand from her head. The thought of the confession reminded her again.

"You might have forgotten but you owe me a meal" Jeno said, changing the subject.

Hina stared at him in confusion before she realized what he was saying. "Oh right. The remaining five dollars for the book. How about I give you the mo-"

"No. I want a meal instead" He answered.

"Well, fine then"

"Nice" Jeno smiled at her, he seemed genuinely pleased.

While the two were engrossed in their own little world, the two didn't realized that Jaemin had already joined them outside as soon as he finished his business at the counter. "What brings you here, Jeno?"

The other male looked back and saw Jaemin standing few steps away from them. He flashed a smile and greeted him. "I was just passing by and accidentally saw Hina".

They both knew it wasn't what actually happened. Even so, no one bothered to tell what actually happened. For Hina it wasn't a big deal after all.

Jaemin nodded. "You're coming to Lami's birthday party, right?"

"Of course! I can't miss it" Jeno said with a smile then shifted his gaze towards Hina. "You too, right?"

"Yeah" Hina replied, unsure.

"I'll see you both then" Jeno excused himself before leaving the two.

When they got home, Hina made sure Jaemin already left before pulling Koeun closer and asked her the question that has been bugging to her mind after their encounter with Jeno. She felt the atmosphere was weird when Jaemin approached her and Jeno awhile ago. Throughout their way home she couldn't help but to feel something was going on between the two.

"Well.." Koeun paused, looking at the curious cat in front of her. "They used to be best friends. Like best of the best friends"

"What happened?" Hina inquired.

"I'm not sure too but one day they stopped talking" Koeun replied.

Hina nodded thoughtfully and didn't ask question anymore. She felt like it shouldn't be asked anymore.

 

Hina sat alone in the couch, staring out the small garden through the window. She was about to grab something from the fridge when she felt her phone vibrated from her pocket. She fished out her phone from one hand while the other own carried a plate of sliced watermelon from the fridge.

Placing the plate on the dining table, she opened the text message that was sent to her by Jeno.

"Are you free today?"

Hina was typing her response when Jeno's name appeared on the screen again. This time he was calling. The two arranged their meeting at the Chinese restaurant where Koeun took her before. She was bored at home anyway.

Afraid to make the latter wait, Hina quickly took a shower. Hina was combing her long locks with her fingers when she stepped outside the house.

A gentle breeze blew past her as she walk. As she was busy with her phone while walking, her attention diverted when she felt a hand grabbed her arm.

"Oh" Hina snapped, eyes widen in surprised.

Jaemin's thin lips curved into a smile. "Watch your steps"

"Sorry" Hina mumbled apologetically.

"You almost walked past me if I didn't stop you" he added.

"I didn't really see you" Hina said with a smile, raising her phone.

"Where are you going?"

Hina stared at him for a moment. At the back of her mind she was somehow contemplating whether to tell him the truth or not. Unbeknownst to her, she was actually worried how Jaemin will react if she will say that she was going out with Jeno. "Well, I kinda owe Jeno something so now we're going out for a lunch" Hina spoke in a tiny voice.

"Ah. I see" Jaemin answered.

Hina was unsure if it was just her but somehow she noticed Jaemin sounded.. disappointed? "I have to go, I guess. I don't want to keep Jeno waiting"

Jaemin straightened up and looked at her. "Of course. See you around"

Hina nodded before she took a step first. After several steps she felt Jaemin's hand grabbed her arm again.

"Do you like Jeno?"

Hina stared at him with eyes wide open as if she didn't hear him right. Clearly taken aback. With a heavy sigh, he spoke again.

"Do you like him?"

They stared at each other's eyes before Hina broke the eye contact. She looked down on the ground. "Well... I think he's nice" Although Jeno is actually quite a catch, Hina never thought of him as more than a friend.

"Then don't go" Jaemin spoke.

"E-eh?" This time she was even more taken aback. "Why are you being like this?"

Jaemin pursed his lips into a thin line. "I'm sorry if I'm being like this. I don't understand myself either"

She slowly removed his hand that was still holding her arm. "I'm sorry Jaemin but I really have to lea-"

"Go out with me"


	7. Chapter 7

For the umpteenth time, Hina let out a heavy sigh. Unbeknownst to her, the person sitting opposite her was watching her for the whole time they arrived at the restaurant. The moment they met, Jeno already felt something was wrong.

"Is there something wrong?" Jeno finally spoke, setting his spoon and fork on his plate.

Hina looked up and flashed an apologetic smile. Afraid that she might have made her companion feel lonely. "I'm sorry. It's just.. I'm not feeling well"

It was true though. She wasn't feeling well the moment she stepped out of the house and accidentally met Na Jaemin on the street. With her sudden outbursts towards him, her heart suddenly felt heavy on her chest as sorts of emotions welled up.

_The two of them stared at each other._

_Hina carefully observed his expression. Countless thoughts running through her mind, expecting him to flash a cheeky smile and declare his statement as a joke. However, after some time none of that happened. In fact, he was staring dazedly at her as if he'd been losing sleep for days already._

_"Stop joking around" Hina laughed bitterly. "It's not funny"_

_Jaemin sighed before he spoke. "I'm not joking"_

_That moment, the thought of his girlfriend came through her mind like a tidal wave. Everyone knew that he was already with someone and yet he was confessing towards her. Perhaps, he was trying to get her so he can make finally take revenge after his supposedly girlfriend cheating on him? The thought made her feel uneasy from head to toe._

_"Do I look easy?" Hina spat, looking at him fiercely._

_Taken aback, Jaemin cocked his eyebrow in confusion._

_On the other hand, Hina sighed loudly and took a step away from him. The way Jaemin acted towards her from the moment they met was honestly fluttering but now, Hina felt like everything was nothing but lie. "I'm trying to understand why you're being like this to me but don't you think messing up with my feelings is a good idea?"_

_This time, his mouth was slightly open as if he was going to speak but was cut short when Hina spoke again. "I thought you were nice, Jaemin"_

_Hina was disappointed. Although she did put on a strong act in front of him, deep inside guilt was eating her up. The way Jaemin was looking dazedly while his thin lips pursed into a line made Hina feel like she was the bad person at that moment._

"Do you want to go home now?" Jeno inquired, snapping her back to the present. Everything was all said and done between her and Jaemin. This time she wanted to forget what just happened today.

Reflexively, Hina shook her head. "No! I don't want to go home yet"

His eyebrows furrowed. "But you're not feeling well"

"But I'm the one paying" Hina mumbled, looking at the untouched food on her plate.

She realized that since she was the one paying, she shouldn't waste any food. Shoving a mouthful of dumpling on her small mouth, Jeno couldn't help but laugh at her remark, his eyes almost missing. Hina smiled at him in return. With that, the two continued to eat, talking about every topic they could think of. What happened between her and Jaemin awhile was long forgotten.

When the two finished eating, Hina called the waitress to get the bill but was surprised when the waitress informed her that the bill was already paid. She was about to request them to recheck again but stopped when she felt Jeno lightly pulled her arm.

"I paid it" He whispered cheekily.

"Why did you do that?" Hina asked incredulously. She realized then that Jeno probably did that when he excused himself to the wash room awhile ago.

Jeno shrugged, hands on his pocket. "I was the one who asked you out and besides, I wouldn't let you pay"

"B-but-"

"It's fine. You can pay for the expensive stuff next time" He joked with a cheeky grin before walking towards the door. He opened the door letting Hina go out first before him. When they stepped outside the restaurant, Hina immediately felt the scorching heat of the sun on her pale skin. Thankfully, she wore a white shirt paired with shorts, just enough for her to feel comfortable under the summer heat.

In contrast to her, Jeno was clad casually in striped white and blue sleeved shirt that showed a small glimpse of his chest and a white pants. She mentally noted that handsome kids like Jeno will always look good at everything they wear.

"Should I walk you home now?" Jeno asked, looking around them. Although it was still early, the streets were already deserted.

Hina contemplated. The sun was still up and besides, there was nothing to do at home anyway. "I don't want to go home yet"

Jeno's gaze moved towards her. An amused grin plastered on his face. "You don't want to go home yet?"

Hina shook her head.

His lips formed a smile. "Should we go look around then?"

They visited several shops around while Jeno shares some anecdotes of their neighborhood. In one of the shops they entered, Hina bought a small table lamp for her bedroom in Japan. She felt like the intricate design of the lamp suited her room. Looking for possible gift for Lami too, the two also dropped by to a stationery shop that sells cute stuff that Lami would definitely like. Scanning through the items displayed, Hina bought a pastel notebook while Jeno bought a set of cute pens.

The sky outside was already turning dark when they walked out of the last shop they visited, indicating the time they should part ways. Being the gentleman he is, he offered to accompany her home which she strongly declined at first. The trouble of having him walk with her for the whole afternoon was enough for her already.

In the end, Jeno won and Hina couldn't do anything but let him walk her home. He even took the paper bag she was carrying. When they were already few steps away from the yard of her house, Hina looked up to him and spoke. "Thank you for today"

Jeno smiled in return, flashing his perfect white teeth. He handed her the paper bag that held the table lamp and the notebook she bought for Lami. Hina thanked him again and was about to leave until she remembered something. "Next time you should allow me to treat you, alright?"

"Alright, next time" Jeno nodded his head reflexively.

Unknowingly, the two stared at each other's eyes under the brightly lit moon. She wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words to say. What was even there to say? In fact, saying something was just going to be her excuse herself from his unwavering gaze on her.

Jeno smiled with such calmness that Hina didn't even realized he already took steps towards her. He lowered his head and leaned closer until their lips touched.


End file.
